adiccted
by xahirita
Summary: song fic leeanlo y dejen sus comentarios.......


addicted  
  
I heard you're doing okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
Ok estoy aqui en este frio inmenso sentado en la nieve y mirando el lago que tiene un poco de hielo en las orillas, cualquiera persona sana hablando mentalmente se preguntaria : que diablos hace potter ahi congelandose ???... Y la respuesta seria absurda , seria pensando en ella ... aunque se que ella ya no piensa en mi , bueno comoquiera este es el ultimo dia que ella va estar aquí pues a aceptado irse de intercambio a europa. Y espero que con su ausencia deje de pensar en ella a todas horas.. Bueno minimo lo are menos seguido.... espero , ahora si podre tartar de olvidarla,nda de esto ubiera pasado si no me ubierqa fijado en ella ... - hey harry!!! - me llaman desde lejos sacandome de mis pensamientos - ven que la despedida ya va a empesar - me decia ron caminando acia mi - creo que no ire ron , gracias, despidela por mi quieres - le respondi a mi mejor amigo , casi mi hermano- - claro , pero mejor entra al castillo hombre te vas a congelar y te vas a enfermar- dijo en tono preocupado - te e dicho que aveces te pareces a tu madre - le digo bromeando levantandome y llendo acia el Castillo con el , al llegar al gran comedor nos separamos, el entro y yo me diriji a la sala comun de grifindor para seguir pensando en toodo lo que me dijo justo antes de que me rompiera en dos.  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
por que me torturo yo mismo, me pregunta a veces una vos en mi cabeza, deja de pensar en ella , pero entonces otra responde , pero no puedo soy un adicto a ella...  
  
Now it's over  
  
Ca n't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker (x3)  
  
Son vacaciones de navidad ron se quedo conmigo y otros gryffindors de otros años, pensamos en ella y decidimos preguntarle a dumbledore si nos podria dar permiso para ir a visitarla un dia por medio de polvos flu el nos dio el permiso y nos iso el favor de prestarnos su chimenea , nos dijo que volvieramos antes de la cena, nosotros le dijimos que aquí estariamos puntuales, el viaje por chimenea fue como de 1 minuto cosa bastante larga para mi , y cuando volvi a pisar el suelo firme me encontraba en un café de paris en el cual habiamos quedado de verla, la buscamos con la mirada y pudimos verla sentada en una mesa junto a un sujeto que tenia apariencia de ser de por aquí , se besaban muy enamoradamente, de pronto senti una mirada preocupada por parte de ron puesto que sabia como me sentia por dentro al ver que esos labios que bese tantas veces ahora eran saboreados por otro chico..ame quede paralisado viendolos ,pero después del ligero shock camine con paso decidido hacia la mesa en l aque se encontraban seguido muy de cerca por ron ...  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
Still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
hola Hermione - salude con un tono de voz inexprecivo- oh! Harry , ron hola como estan - dijo separandose abruptamente del chico - bien herm - respondio ron - y quien es este afortunado de tenerte como novia? - le pregunte denuevo en tono inexprecivo como si no me importara el hecho de que estubiera con otro - me llamo Wouter Regnien un placer ronald Weasley y harry potter el placer es nuestro - contesto ron - harry potter!!! Mucho gusto , y kieren acompñarnos a tomar un café o algo? - pregunto amable el tal regnien -  
ron me miro esperando a que yo contestara...mire a mi reloj y finji una  
cara de sorpresa y de preocupación. muchas gracias wouter - conteste con toda la amabilidad del mundo , peor tenemos que regresar a hogwarts solo habiamos venido para decearle a Hermione unas felices fiestas , fue un gusto conocerte, ya sera en otra ocacion la tasa de café- bueno entonces buen viaje de regreso - contesto Hermione - gracias herm bye wouter - dijo ron debido a que yo ya me habia alejado del lugar y habia regresado a la chimenea, tome polvos flu y me fui de regreso a hogwarts, llegue a la oficina de dumbledore el cual no se encontraba en ella, poco después llego ron ...  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
el tiempo a pasado lentamente pero por fin a llegado la ultima semana de  
clases , me e olvidado de ellla .. no desgraciadamente sigo esperando a  
que , la vdd no tengo ni la menor idea pero a pesar de que intentado  
sigo siendo un adicto a ella  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
Ahora es la bienvenida a todos esos alumnos que se fueron de  
intercambio , yo estoy denuevo en la sala comun como lo ice cuando fu e  
la despedida, veo que al lugar empiesa a llegar mas gente de mi casa y  
decido irme a los dormitorios para evitar algun contacto con ella , me  
tiro en mi cama y poco después llega ron , diciendome que ella pregunto  
por mi y que no se le veia muy bien..  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker (x4)  
  
5 dias mas y me voy la e visto llorando muchas veces en la biblioteca y  
me e resistido a asercarme a ella, la e estado evadiendo desde que llego  
ace y a dos dias no se si voy a seguir logrando no tener ningun contacto  
con ella pero bueno. de nuevo estoy en el lago, pensando en ella , y  
maldiciendo me a mi mismo , veo que el cielo se empiesa obscurecer, mas  
obscuro , mas obscuro, mas obscuro , ya es de noche y decido regresar al  
castillo voy caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo absorto en mis  
pensamientos sin ver por donde voy cuando de repente siento como alguien  
choca contra mi la persona cae sobre mi tiene la respiración agitada como  
si ubiera estado corriendo. me fijo quien es y me encuentro con esos ojos  
castaños que tanto quiero , estan un poco inchados por el llanto y me  
miran fijamente, ella se levanta primero y luego la imito..ninguno de los  
dos habla asta que ella rompe en llanto denuevo y se abraza a mi..  
- no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, se que te ice mucho daño.. y.. ahora  
lo mas. pro..probable es que me odies .. Pero no puedo estar mas tiempo  
sin ti .. te amo harry .. No ... Solo queira pedirte una disculpa , y  
se que alomejor ya no quieras estar serca de mi y por so ahora me evites  
pero si no te tengo serca no puedo vivir feliz... - me dijo entre  
sollosos, yo la abraze mas fuerte y la acerque mas a mi, ahora escuchaba  
esas palabras que tanto soñaba por escuchar pensaba que este era un sueño  
y que nada estaba realmente pasando .-  
- herm.. yo yo tmb te amo , todavía no te e podido olvidar desde que te  
fuiste , cuando te vi con otro senti que me moria lentamente.  
- el era un idiota y solo empese a salir con el para olvidarte. no  
entiendo ni porque te deje...- dijo llorando ahora mas fuerte-  
- herm no llores - le dije separandola de mi para poder ver su cara y  
limpiarle las lagrimas- vamos a hacer como si nada de lo que paso ubiera  
pasado realmente como si todo ubiera sido un mal sueño y seguiremos como  
antes, solo prometeme una cosa..  
- lo que sea...  
- no me vuelvas a dejar... - dije para después cerrar nuestra promesa con  
un apasionado beso y denuevo saborear esos labios que desde ace tiempo  
eran mi sueño junto a ella...  
  
bueno ese es mi 1º song fic espero que le s aya gustado reviews porfavor  
y cualkier cosa a mi mail: xahirita@hotmail.com  
y muchas gracias por leer  
atte : xahirita. 


End file.
